The Emoticon Strikes Back
by TheMichiganWriter
Summary: Eddy has big plans. Plans that involve poison and a couple hundred bionic soldiers. No biggy, right? The Rats will defeat him. But what if they are being held captive? Now we have a problem . . . Part of daphrose's contest. Rated T for action, guns, and a whole lotta diabolical ideas.
1. Prepare

**Hey everybody! Kayla here with a new story for y'all. :) This was heavily inspired by the Alex Rider book **_**Crocodile Tears**_**. If anybody has read it, then they know the basic plot and that Alex gets kidnapped, not recruited by MI6. This is something like that, but with Lab Rats. Don't worry, I didn't directly copy the book. I just took the main idea and changed it around.**

**This is an Evil Eddy fic for daphrose's competition. I know Eddy is supposed to be the main character, and he will be. I just had to make the second half centered around the rats to keep this story suspenseful. Eddy will be centered on in the next chapters. **

**I am trying to update this once a day, but it may have a two or even three day gap. But it should flow easily for me, as this has been nagging at me to be written.**

**This is one of those stories that has to have a soundtrack, so please take the time to listen. The song **_**The Troubles **_**by U2 goes great. No language or anything in it that wouldn't be found in a G rated movie. Anyway, let's get reading!**

It was a dark night in Southern California. Clouds were obscuring the small sliver of moon. In an old warehouse just outside Mission Creek a vial of grayish green liquid began to rotate in a machine. A hiss of steam escaped as it spun faster.

Around five minutes later, a seal was applied and the vial removed by a metal claw before being placed in a foam lined metal case. Another vial containing the same liquid was placed in the same machine. It repeated the process before being placed in a matching metal case.

A single, bare lightbulb flickered to life. There was a hum of machinery as a dark figure in a cloak and a computer monitor mounted on a stand with treads entered the room.

"How far along are we on the project?" The figure asked. The voice was masculine, rough and had a dark undertone.

"It is almost complete." the computer squeaked, "Just four days and they won't know what hit them."

The figure nodded, the hood rippling as he did so. "What about the bionics?"

"Almost taken care of," it answered, "I just need a few more hours and all their fire walls will be hacked."

"Good."

A vial finished its cycle and dropped silently into another waiting case.

"Very good."

_Two Days Later_

Chase awoke with a start, his eyes flicking open. Something had woken him up. He glanced at the clock across the lab. _5:37. _About forty-five minutes till he _had _to get up.

He closed his eyes and attempted to fall back asleep. But something kept on nagging at him, telling him something was wrong. Chase tried to play back the sound using his bionics, but nothing happened.

Chase frowned. Something was off. He pushed on the glass to exit his capsule, but nothing happened. The glass didn't budge. _I told Mr. Davenport we needed upgrades! _Chase thought. _Stupid thing probably has a short. _

Weighing his options, Chase frowned. He had only two options: e-mail Mr. Davenport using bionics to break him out, or have Adam or Bree get help. He decided on the first, knowing that his siblings woud get a kick out of seeing him being stuck.

But when he went to try to e-mail, nothing happened. Beginning to get wary, Chase tried his levitation. Nothing. Molecular kinesis, forcefield, laser bo. Nothing.

Claustrophobia was beginning to rear its ugly head.

On the edge of insanity, he banged on the glass to wake up Adam. "Adam! Wake up! I'm stuck!"

His brother lazily turned his head to see him. "What?" he mumbled, half asleep.

"I'm stuck! Get me out!"

"Use those puny muscles." Adam groaned, his eyes closing once more.

"ADAM!"

Adam re-opened his eyes and groaned. He pushed on the glass, but found himself in the same predictament as Chase.

"Mine's stuck too." Adam said, panic beginning to creep into his voice.

Bree glared at them. "Go to bed! I have a test today!"

"Bree, try your door. Is it stuck?"

She pushed, yet nothing happened.

"Great." Chase muttered. "Now we have to wait for Mr. Davenport to bail us out."

"Or I could punch the glass." Adam offered.

"No!"

"Fine."

Minutes ticked by, yet still no sign of any others. An hour went by. Then another. School started. A phone rang somewhere in the house, but no one answered it.

The lights turned on automatically around eight. Still no sign of anybody.

Any assumptions about something being wrong were abandoned. They no longer _assumed_ something was wrong.

They knew.

**Short, I know. But because I'm trying to update everyday, they will be shorter. Sorry! But that's the way it has to be. :)**

**If you're reading this, then you know how to write! Leave a review, please ;) Favorites and follows are appreciated too, of course! **

**See you tomorrow! ;D**


	2. Traitor

**I highly recomend Square One by Coldplay for this. Anyway, on with the story. :)**

From his mobile command center, Eddy viewed the eight hundred pairs of glowing green eyes. The eight hundred bright purple and black mission suits. The eight hundred bionic soldiers.

Each and every last one of them had a metal case attached to their backs. Inside each of those cases was a vial of murky liquid, that with the touch of a button would be made into a gaseous form. From there, it would be spread by his army accross America at the speed of light. No one could stop him.

Well, there was. Three of them, actually. But they were trapped in capsules in an underground lab.

America was his.

He laughed bitterly, the speaky sound carrying over the tarmac of the freshly abandoned airport. It had been easy with such a large army to completely wipe out a small place. No one even knew it was missing yet.

A black clad figure stalked across the black asphalt, an air about him that seemed to radiate power and authority.

To the emoticon, he was known simply as The Associate. A real name had never given. Eddy had picked him up on the Black Market. Up to this point he had been quite a help, going places a computer couldn't.

The Associate reached the white platform that looked vaguely like what have once been an jumbo jet wing. He glanced at a huge heap of blazing, red hot metal. It didn't look like the plane needed the wing any more.

"Are you mad?" the figure growled. "We'll be discovered! Our plan will be foiled! Did you think about the other planes that have to land here? What about-"

He didn't finish his sentence as a pair of bionics came up and grabbed both his arms.

"What do you mean _our _plan? I didn't see you hacking into the Pentagon for classified information and bottomless funding." Eddy snarled. "No, I think I have a much better use for you than second in command."

"Release me." The Associate barked at the soldiers. But they couldn't hear him. They were under an updated version of the Triton App.

"I will," Eddy squeaked, "eventually."

The man let loose a string of unpleasant words, but it didn't faze the computer or guards.

Eddy sighed contentedly to himself. Life was going to be great.

_Might as well go pop in on them. _he thought, _They might like some company._

Bree slumped in her capsule, boredly watching Adam try to smash the glass of his capsule. She and Chase both knew that their bionics were gone. But it was still kind of amusing to watch Adam attempt to smash it.

After their capsules had locked them in and deactivated their bionics, the soldiers had relocated both the bionics and capsules into some warehouse. There was nothing in the room except cobwebs and small mounds of kicked up dust. Room was stretching it; cell would be a better fit.

Her eyes flickered to the four bionic guards in the cell. Their eyes were glowing an eeirie green, and she had to admit that it was unsettling.

A black screen leapt to life with a small click. A few seconds went by before an all too familiar emoticon appeared on the screen.

"Hellooo!" he chortled, "I hope you've enjoyed your stay. How was breakfast? Can I get you anything?" Eddy mocked.

"Um, yeah actually! I'll take a BLT, drop the 'L' and 'T', a soda, some-"

"Quiet!" he snapped. "I just thought you'd like to see me one last time before I get an . . . upgrade."

Chase narrowed his eyes. "What kind of upgrade?"

"Just the kind that will allow me to be everywhere at once, yadda yadda. I won't bore you with the details. Anyway, later!"

The screen went black, and the soldiers stepped forward with plates of cold sandwiches.

Bree didn't even look up as her door was opened. The soldier - a blond female, knelt down with the plate.

Bree kept her eyes down before lunging out with her leg, catching the guard in the stomach. She reeled back in pain, dropping the plate to favor her midsection.

Bree looked over to see another guard's nose begin to bleed, and then a crack as Adam caught one upside the jaw. The soldier with the bleeding nose swung at Chase, who ducked and sweep kicked the guard's legs out from under him. Seemingly unfazed, the guard's boot slammed into Chase's chest. He fell back, winded.

Adam's guard was subdued, and Adam was beginning on the fourth. The guard was taken out with punch to his face.

Adam swung around to see his siblings. "Bree!"

She turned to see the female guard, her leg swinging through the air and then landing a blow upside the face. The last thing Bree saw before darkness took over was a pair glowing green eyes.

Eddy flashed through network after network, parting the walls of code. Firewall? Broken. Video chat? Photo bombed. Well, video bombed. He would have to work on that one.

Finally, he arrived at his destination. A lone moniter in a room that was plastered with posters and action figures blinked to life.

"Hey! How ya doin, short stuff?"

"Eddy?" Leo asked, sitting up from the bed. A smile split his face. "Thank goodness you're here! Can you unlock the door? I think there's a virus in the system. I can't get out."

"Um, yeah that's kinda the point! There's no virus - just me." Eddy smirked as much as a computer program could. "Just checking in on you - while you're still in one piece. Did I mention there's bionic guards outside your door?"

Leo looked amused. "Ha! You think you're so smart? Chase can shut you down in an instant!"

"Of course he could, but he's . . . unavailable at the moment."

The screen changed to show Chase slumped in his capsule, soldiers on either side.

Leo's mouth dropped open, and Eddy took that as his cue to reappear. "Anyway, have fun!"

The screen blinked out, leaving Leo alone.

**So? What do ya think? I have officially decided there will be four chapters, so two left :) Also, just out of curiosity, is anyone an Alex Rider fan out there? Or has read the books? I just want to know who knows what's coming }:) Wait, did that even make sense?**

**Shout outs!**

**musicdreams31: Thank you! :D**

**Daphrose: YOU'RE WELCOME, GIRL! :D Ahh, lime Gatorade! Takes me back to summer . . . *stares at the wall for five minutes, imagining a place where people wear SHORT SLEEVES and there's NO SNOW!* That's my favorite flavor :) Reminds me of softball . . . Thank you! I couldn't resist throwing that in :3 Ok, the next few chapters will HOPEFULLY be out by Monday :) Thanks!**

**ereader12: Thank you! Here's your 'more'! XD**

**Writer207: Thank you, thank you and thank you! :D**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Thank you! Here's your update! Within an hour, too. It's your lucky day :)**

**RandomGirlPerson: DON'T MAKE ME GRAB THE DUCK TAPE! You stop talking like that! Your fic's going to be as awesome as watching Kenny get slimed :) Speaking of which, I think he's just begging for some green . . . **

**Yes Adam, horrible is spelled with a 'G' XD**

**In Rosie's words: HFDSR!**

**PurpleNicole531: Thank you! Here's your update! Rat's kinda got out . . . but there's still more to that ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, people! Random fact of the day: I have twin guinea pigs on my lap as I speak O.O Or write . . . . whatever! If any of you remember one A/N from DWF, I said my pig was pregnant . . . well, pregnant no longer! They're REALLY noisy . . .**

**I have a poll up on my profile, for those of you willing. Guest can review their vote on any story of mine. **

**Have a nice day/night! :D**


	3. Meet Your Room Mate

Eddy smirked as Bree fell to the ground. Her brown eyes closed softly before she lay completely still.

Chase looked furious as he took in his older sister laying crumpled on the ground. He let loose on the female soldier, landing a kick to her knee and then a punch to her collarbone that ended with a sickening _snap_. The girl landed in a heap beside Bree.

Adam's lower lip was dripping blood from where he had been punched by the soldier, and he had a few scrapes on his arms from the small fight.

Eddy took all of this in with a sick sense of satisfaction. It had been obvious from hour one that the three would try to escape. It was no matter to him, however. It was the three of them against the entire bionic army, or, as he like to put it: three mice in a snake nest. They wouldn't make it past the tree line that surrounded the complex.

Especially not with their bionics disabled. A special virus had been implanted in each chip. The virus prevented anyone, save Eddy himself, from turning on their chips again. Unfourtunately, one of the Davenport brothers had blocked the Triton app program from being re-installed. Oh, well. Eddy had close to nine hundred bionic soldiers at his keyboard. He was good to go.

Parting more bytes, Eddy viewed the live video feed from a few cells. In one was Donald, another Douglas, and in the last one Tasha. He had made sure that Tasha's cell was the size of a closet.

And in a cell seperate from the rest was a figure chained to the wall. A hood still hung low on his face.

Eddy grinned. _Aren't quite so strong now, are you? _Almost as if sensing a disturbance, the figure looked up. The movement caused the hood to fall back, revealing a young, teenage girl. Her hair was a black streaked with brown. Her eyes were a deep brown.

Eddy wasn't quite surprised. He knew in a buisness like this that most people weren't as they seemed. This just solidified the assumption.

He appeared on the screen in the cell. The girl's eyes widened in alarm as she began to try to flip the hood onto her face.

Eddy rolled his animated eyes. "Please! Do you really think I haven't already seen you?"

"Don't tell anyone!" the girl pleaded, her voice no longer masculine. "I can't go back to him!"

"And who would 'him' be?"

She grimaced, realizing her mistake. "Um . . ."

Eddy smiled triumphantly. "Would the figure in question by any chance be Krane?"

For a moment her eyes failed to meet the screen.

Eddy nodded, or at least the best that the emoticon could. "Well, servant of Krane, I seem to have a new cell mate for you. She seems very excited to meet you." he smirked before the screen went black.

The girl began to struggle against the chains, but her movements stopped when the blue lasers of her cell disapeared.

Two female guards entered, an unconscious teenage girl slung between them. They placed her in a sitting position against the wall, pulling her wrists upward to chain them above her head. Their work done, they walked out and reactivated the bars.

The first girl studied the new arrival. Straight, unwashed brown hair fell over her face. A nasty cut with the bruising outline of a boot heel was placed to the right of her chin. Her clothes were gray flimsy pieces of cloth. With a slight surprise she realized they were some kind of pajama.

Then, she realized something far more shocking. She knew this girl - perhaps too well for her liking.

As if on cue, the girl's head turned, though her eyes remained closed. Bree stirred on and off for the next ten minutes. Finally, her eyes shot open.

It took her a minute to focus, but when she saw who her cell mate was she backed up as far as she could against the wall. "What are you doing here?" she spat.

"Same reason as you," S-1 snapped back, "I'm a prisoner."

Bree glared. "What did you do to get in here? Got the boss' coffee wrong?"

S-1 met her gaze. "I ditched Krane. He wasn't getting anywhere with his world domination plan, in case you haven't noticed." she sighed. "Got offered a job here, working for that deranged emoticon of yours."

"Looks like you got a great deal." Bree scoffed.

S-1 rolled her eyes. "About as great as it gets. So much for ruling a continent."

"He offered you a continent? I bet he was planning on handing over complete control of Anarctica."

S-1 smiled a little. "Probably." she looked down at the cement floor. "Someone's gotta stop him."

Bree held back a laugh. "I'm sorry, say that again."

"I mean it! I was planning on double crossing that computer program before too many people got hurt."

"How many people are we talking about here?"

"Most of America."

Bree gave a low whistle. "But for what?"

"Have you ever heard of biochemical warfare?"

Bree shrugged. "I've heard of it. I kind of fell asleep in class before the teacher finished."

"Biochemical warfare is the use of biological weapons - such as a disease or poison - in, well, war. The emoticon's been creating a poison to spread accross the crops. The poison in this case is mushroom spores. They'll grow overnight before releasing more spores into the air, which will be carried by the wind to more fields before repeating the cycle. The spores are highly toxic and are going to kill thousands. Eddy has the antidote, the _only _antidote. The U.S. scientists can of course create their own, but it'll take too long. By then, it will be too late.

"After that, Eddy's going to offer the cure for a couple million dollars. The goverment will be forced to buy it, using an electric transaction. After the transaction Eddy will of course hand over the remedy - after all, there's no one to rule when they're all dead. But because of the transaction, he can hack into the president's personal computer and be in control of all nuclear weapons. He's going to use the leverage to control the planet."

Bree was silent. "So how long do we have until this happens?"

"About three hours."

**Alright, so there's your explanation! What do ya think? I didn't research anything, so I hope I got it all right! :) **

**Shout outs!**

**RandomGirlPerson: Really? I'm sure it'll be great :D Hmm, Fun-Size? More like snack-size . . .**

**Leo: I heard that!**

**Don't care! *grabs giant squirt gun full of slime* OH, KENNY!**

**PurpleNicole531: Too loud? I've never heard of such a thing! :D Fight scene coming next! Yeah, Leo's a goner *pretends to sob* *fails and starts laughing***

**UrFriendTheNinja: Thanks! And your question is answered nooo-ot yet ;) Slaves? You'll have to wait and see. Sqaush? Pizza topping? I HAVE FOUND THE NEXT BIG THING! XD**

**ereader12: Yes, he is an evil E :D You've probably noticed, but all of the letters in 'EDDY' are used in his face. Thanks! Here's 'next!'**

**RunIt'sPicasso: Thanks! There was a kind of hint to how their doing in this chapter, not a ton but they ARE still alive! Eddy totally is. Feed him a virus? LET'S DO IT! XD Here's your update. (love your pen name, by the way! :))**

**Alright, two questions: **

**1) WHO'S EXCITED FOR RISE OF THE SECRET SOLDIERS?! I know I am . . . . as I write this there are exactly two hours and thirty four minutes until airs. Yay!**

**2) Does anyone know where the title of this fic comes from? Daphrose probably knows, but let's see if anyone else can get it! Shout-out if you do :)**

**Now, I'm gonna go grab my popcorn, soda, candy, chips and complete junk food for the premiere. Ciao! :)**


	4. The End Has Come

**Soundtrack: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons :)**

The slight smog of Los Angeles was broken by streams of sunlight. Sparkling snow coated the mountain tops of Colorado. The deserts of New Mexico glowed an burnt yellow in the growing light. Waves lapped against the shore peacefully in Florida. Birds scattered as a boat came to dock in New England. Forests began to come alive around the Midwest.

It was a seemingly perfect day for just about all of America. What the inhabitants didn't know was that in exactly two hours and thirty five minutes, everything would come to a stand still.

Lakes would be contaminated with poison. Birds and other creatures would die from toxins. Deserts and fields would be covered with an unstoppable spore. Tree would fall like twigs in a storm. Snow would be a tainted murky hue - all because of a home security system.

The program itself was enjoying watching the source of its misery lie helpless in cages. Quick, Dull, Tiny and 'Smart' were cuffed and locked away. There was no way out for any of them. The Associate, despite being a bionic teenager, had been rather helpful to the emoticon.

Actually, none of this would have been possible without her. In order to have control over nuclear weapons, one must first have the supposedly most powerful man in the world. Without the president, there was no way to launch any weapons. And without weapons, Eddy wouldn't exactly get anywhere with threats.

He watched their futile attempts to break the metal that bound them to the concrete walls. No luck, of course. Escape was as close to them as Jupiter.

The glint of a gun barrel alerted him. Eddy popped back up on his MCU, keeping still.

The intruder flipped a switch on his weapon, the small click echoing through the room. The safety was disengaged. He was going for the kill.

Despite being in a slow, sluggish robotic body, Eddy had other escape options.

The figure's finger tightened on the trigger, the scope was raised up to his eye.

There's a second where the world seems to slow down, where you seem to be the only creature moving. This is the moment of death, the second before it all ends, when you regret everything you've done and smile at other times. Some waste this moment on self pity or thirst for revenge. Others reflect on their joyful moments, and some gaze back at the sorrow. And yet there's another way to spend that precious moment - planning.

That's how Eddy spent his. The split second the trigger was squeezed, the bullet entered the muzzle and then the silencer, he was ready. He simply escaped his robotic body and popped into a new network. It really wasn't that complicated.

The figure watched with satisfaction as the metal body crashed to the ground, the bullet made its mark. It sparked and crackled, the main frame disintigrated. And then suddenly it was over.

He turned his back to leave, his gun poised and ready for anyone else who dared cross him. Yet in all this, he failed to see the glowing blue ball launched at the back of his head.

O

Soldiers grabbed their packs, lining up in the muddy field around Eddy's warehouse. A slight drizzle had begun to dampen any plants not trampled by their boots.

Eddy appeared on his backup MCU, watching his army. The backpacks they were carrying had not only poison, but all his evil hopes and dreams.

The man that had attempted to take him out was a soldier who had somehow been able to escape the hold of the Triton App. Eddy had no idea how the heck he had disabled it, but he had a feeling the prisoners had something to do wih it. It didn't matter anymore. The app was up and running once more.

Eddy smiled as he sent out a command to all the soldiers - _engage._

O

_Eddy is a sick, demonic little thing._

Chase watched with horror as video footage showed soldiers spraying the poison across the crops.

He desperately wished he could just turn his head, not see the devastation that their failure had caused. But even if he could, the image was burned into his mind. It was a scar that screamed failure.

Eddy had been cruel enough to place a television in his cell with the live feed. After that, he had a guard use chains to pin his head in one place. He was forced to watch the horrible film.

Closing his eyes, chase tried to find what had gone so horribly wrong. Then he realized that it was them; classic to have the villain right under their nose without knowing.

But even worse was the fact it was over. There was nothing he could do. Chase hated to face it, but Eddy had won.

_Eddy had won._

**So, there's my attempt at Evil Eddy :) I think it came out pretty well. Anyway, this late update just goes to prove I'm a procrastinator. I hope I spelled that right . . . .**

**Shout out to daphrose on getting the name right! It was a play on The Empire Strikes Back, Episode V of Star Wars. Nicejob on all the other guesses, though! It could have been The Rats Strike Back, too :)**

**No shout outs, sorry! I'm on a rush to get this out there! But quick warning: I'm not going to be around FF at all Sunday evening - Thursday. :( I've got some of my best friends coming over for a huge sleepover XD**

**Anyway, thank you to all the readers/reviewers and the follows and faavorites :) You guys are awesome! Have a nice day/night!**


End file.
